vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagamine Rin
Released on December 27, 2007, Rin & Len Kagamine (鏡音リン・レン, Kagamine Rin/Len) is the second product of Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series developed by Crypton Future Media Ltd. (CFM), male voice (Len) and female voice (Rin). Their family name was from the developing code combining Kagami (鏡, mirror) and Ne (音, sound). Their given names of Len and Rin refer to "left" and "right"."VOCALOID MANIACS","DTM magazine"15（1）（No.165, 2008.1, Published by Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, P26 History Crypton Future Media projected a Vocaloid with low-teen girl's voice at first following Miku Hatsune, but there was a demand for a boy's, so Crypton Future Media hired a voice actress who can produce both sounds. The package included two voice banks: one for Rin and another for Len, both provided by the seiyū Asami Shimoda (下田 麻美 Shimoda Asami).http://www.artsvision.co.jp/data.php?id=1007 Official Profile Asami Shimodahttp://yaplog.jp/asaponmax/ Asami Shimoda's Blog Despite the double voice banks, the package was priced at the same price as Miku Hatsune. Act 2 On June 12, 2008, Crypton announced that the updated edition, named "Act2", would be released in early July 2008. Users who had bought the old version got an expansion disc free of charge. On June 18, 2008, beta demonstration songs using the new version were released on the company's official blog. On July 18, 2008, act2 was released.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/do/prod?id=30121 Crypton Rin/Len Kagamine act2 The new version was released to address issues with the original voicebanks that affected their ability to sing clearly. http://richier.jugem.jp/?eid=343 Hatsune Miku Note May 29, 2008 It acted as an independent installation, coexisting with the initial software. The original version of the software is now retired from sale by Crypton Future Media themselves and it is now no longer possible to buy the software from them.http://www31.atwiki.jp/nicogosanke/pages/24.html Nico Nico Gosanke Wiki: Rin Kagamine Append - the Future of Rin/Len After Miku Append began, Rin and Len was confirmed to have appends being worked on.http://twitter.com/vocaloid_cv_cfm Twitter Crypton:vocaloid_cv_cfm Len Append is now in the process of production and demos of its voice have been given out; (high voice demo), (low voice demo). Currently, they are known to have "serious", "sweet", "warm", "power" and "cold". The append is scheduled for release in late December 2010. The total number of voicebanks for each one is currently unknown but 6 are expected in total with 3 voicebanks being assigned to each Kagamine.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/cv02a.jsp Crypton Official Page: Rin and Len Append Sample demo songs have been given out on Crypton's official page and their official Youtube channel. *Rin:Power (Optimum genre:Rocks/Pops/Dance musics/Enka, Optimum Tempo:65~170BPM, Optimum Range:F#3 ~ B#4) Youtube broadcat Rin Append "Power" (+Warm) *Rin:Warm (Optimum genre:Soft rocks/Ballades/Pops/Folks, Optimum Tempo:60~160BPM, Optimum Range:F#3 ~ B#4) Youtube broadcat Rin Append "Warm" *Rin:Sweet (Optimum genre:Bossa Nova/French Pops/Ambient music/Electronica, Optimum Tempo:55~155BPM, Optimum Range:G#3 ~ C#5) Youtube broadcat Rin Append "Sweet" *Len:Power (Optimum genre:Rocks/Pops/Dance musics/Enka, Optimum Tempo:65~170BPM, Optimum Range:A#2 ~ D#4) Youtube broadcat Len Append "Power" *Len:Cold (Optimum genre:Soft rocks/Ballades/Pops/Folks, Optimum Tempo:65~160BPM, Optimum Range:B#2 ~ C#4) Youtube broadcat Len Append "Cold" *Len:Serious (Optimum genre:Post Rocks/Phsyke/Ambient music/Ambient dub/Electronica, Optimum Tempo:55~155BPM, Optimum Range:A#2 ~ C#4) Usage for Music Since they are based on the same voice provider, both successfully harmonize with each other and therefore are often used in duets together. They also share a similar range and depth to their predecessor Miku. Len is the first male of the Vocaloid 2 era and the first male vocaloid able to hit high pitched notes. He lacks the ability to hit the lower notes less than Kaito, since he was produced as a young boy singer. Of the two voicebanks however, Len's is often considered the more difficult to work with than his counterpart, Rin. http://miku-challenge.seesaa.net/category/4481369-1.html Danchan-P’s Blog As originally Rin/Len Kagamine were regarded as a product for experienced users, not like Miku, they were not easy to utilize for beginners and were criticized that some voices in the original voicebanks were not clear and had pronunciation problems of the Japanese language. Act 2 was released to solve those problems. http://www.dtmm.co.jp/archives/2008/05/cv02_act2_1.html DTM Magazine CV02 Kagamine Rin/Len ACT2 Amazon:Rin/Len Kagamine Act 2 acts as a separate installation, for users with both versions, they then have a choice between four voicebanks overall: the newer voicebanks or the older voicebanks both with slightly different results. For having clearer pronunciations and milder voices Act 2 can sing smoother without skilled pre-settings and advanced editing for beginners, however, because of this it is less vivid and flexible and does not allow delicate settings and editing which gives a wider range of expression to experienced users. Users who own them both are enjoying choosing them in accordance with the intended use as each version has different features, just like having four different voicebanks; comparison of Act 1 and Act 2 edited in the same way (Rin Act1, Rin Act2), (Len Act1, Len Act2) http://toraborutei.blog.shinobi.jp/Entry/122/ Toraboruta-P’s Blog 1 http://toraborutei.blog.shinobi.jp/Entry/123/ Toraboruta-P’s Blog 2 http://toraborutei.blog.shinobi.jp/Entry/124/ Toraboruta-P’s Blog 3 http://miku-challenge.seesaa.net/article/117362393.html Danchan-P’s Blog Vocaloid Training Techniques Collecting:Comparing Act 1 and Act 2 Like Miku their Append adds a further 6 voicebanks on top of the orginal voicebanks, bringing the grand total of Voicebanks sold for the kagamines to a total of 10, the most of any Vocaloid. Their Append was done differently to Miku's in that the 6 voicebanks were split up and 3 recorded in two different scales for each Kagamine accordingly. This also means there are 5 voicebanks for both Rin and Len each if you include past versions. Len is also currently the only male with Appends assigned to him. Merchandise CD albums 鏡音リン・レン カバーアルバム「Prism」 (Kagamine Rin/Len Cover Album 「Prism」)~ 鏡音リン・レン feat. 下田麻美 (Kagamine Rin/Len feat. Asami Shimoda)http://asapon.jp/ Shimoda Asami Official Web Site :Release Date: June 10, 2009 :Number of Discs: 1 :Label: Universal Japan. :Length: 57:22 minutes :#Kokoro (Heart/Soul) :#Daybreak :#Rival :#Ganbaro uyo :#Otenba hime no uta :#Rin Rin signal :#Itazura Musume :#Soundless voice :#Zenmai shikake no komoriuta :#South North Story :#Meltdown :#Gemini :#Prism Notable Kagamine songs See Also Collaborative Vocaloid Songs Trivia *As they were under development, Crypton had the concept of making a pair of male and female voicebanks. The first idea of the concept was twin voices of a girl and her mirror image of opposite sex, just like twins. http://closeup-nettube.livedoor.biz/archives/809677.html Interview with Crypton "How Rin and Len Kagamine were created" Also CFM had an intention to distribute them as twins, Nikkei Electronics (973) Mar.10,2008,126-127, ISSN 0385-1680 but this was not adopted either. "VOCALOID wo Tanoshimou Vol.2" published by Yamaha Music Media,2009, Page 47, ISBN 978-4-636-84438-2 After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced on a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal.http://www.p-tina.net/interview/98 Interview with Crypton and KEI 2http://www.p-tina.net/interview/99 Interview with Crypton and KEI 3 Crypton did not decide to announce they are sibilings nor lovers, as they did not want to tie down each user's free creative activities. *KEI was given the concept Crypton intended, their approximate ages and an image of androids, but was not given any other directions when he was asked to illustrate Rin and Len by Crypton. Rin was the first one to be illustrated and Len was made to match her, following Crypton's concept. Their leg parts are designed to mimic speakers.http://www.p-tina.net/interview/98 Interview with Crypton and KEI 2http://vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/3475-our-favorite-vocaloids-interview-with-kei/ Interview with KEI *In Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei a pair of Len and Rin look a likes are seen in the waiting queue during the auditions of the role of Meru Meru, however they are not the right colours (their hair is red and their outfits blue). Miku (though played by Saki Fujita) is also seen actually speaking in the auditions themselves . Gallery References Category:Vocaloid2